Yato Claus
by Demonocracy
Summary: Yato no sabe cómo diablos pasó, él sólo quería ocupar el lugar de Santa por un rato… pero ahora está en prisión por haber pateado a Santa Claus [Este fic participa en la actividad anual El Tintineo de Campanas del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas]


**Noragami no me pertenece, es de Adachi Toka.**

* * *

 **Fic participante en la actividad anual _El tintineo de Campanas_ del foro Mar de Joyas Escondidas.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo tardío a todos! :) _(P.D. lamento las malas rimas ;w;)_

 **Situación:** (Personaje X) no sabe cómo diablos pasó: ahora está en prisión por haber pateado a "Santa Claus".

 **Palabras:** 2,112

* * *

 **~Yato Claus**

«««

Yatogami era un dios de la calamidad  
que deseaba ser un dios de la fortuna  
y justo en la víspera de la navidad  
tuvo una idea como ninguna.

»»»

Había sido una buena idea. No la mejor de sus ideas, pero una buena idea al fin y al cabo.

Sucedió mientras se refugiaba de la nieve dentro de un centro comercial, después de todo, su bufanda suavecita no podía protegerlo de _todas las cosas._ Era la tarde de un 24 de diciembre, la víspera de la navidad.

Mientras muchas personas se encontraban en sus casas disfrutando la cena y la compañía de sus familias, otras tenían la mala suerte de haber dejado para último momento la compra de regalos, y ahora se abarrotaban en el centro comercial, buscando con desesperación encontrar los regalos que necesitaban.

Ese habría sido el escenario perfecto para que Yato actuara: siendo un dios que estaba dispuesto a resolver tus problemas por el módico precio de cinco yenes.

Pero a las personas no les interesaba pedirle ayuda a un desconocido Yato _–¡Snif!–_ , todos, desde los más chicos hasta los más grandes, querían la ayuda de Santa Claus.

¿Qué tenía él de bueno? Era gordo y viejo y su voz era increíblemente molesta. ¿Quién se reía de ese ridículo modo?

Aun así, todos hacían fila para sentarse sobre las piernas del gordo _–¿Ningún padre se quejaba por eso?–_ y contarle sus más profundos deseos en espera de que se cumplieran.

¿Qué había hecho mal Yato? ¿Debía decolorarse el cabello y dejarse crecer la barba? ¿Debía aumentar su dosis de cervezas y donas buscando que su estómago creciera?

 _No, eso no es necesario_ , pensó Yato, mientras "Santa" se levantaba de su lugar para tomarse un descanso. Una vez lejos de los niños, el hombre se bajó la barba hasta el cuello y se quitó el gorro, llevándose con él su larga cabellera blanca.

No, Yato sólo necesitaba un traje.

Y un lugar para encerrar a _Santa._

«««

Cuando "Santa" descuidado estaba  
Yatogami un traje rojo robó  
y mientras de su almuerzo el regordete disfrutaba,  
el dios de la calamidad en el almacén lo encerró.

»»»

"Santa" volvió de su breve descanso, cruzando un río de padres, niños y duendes para llegar hasta su silla.

Nadie pareció notar que Santa era más delgado y que debajo de su peluca rizada se escapaban unos cuantos mechones negros y una bufanda vieja.

Tan pronto como se sentó en su adornada silla _–que a Yato le parecía más un trono–_ los niños comenzaron a acercarse a él para pedirle sus regalos.

—Quiero un libro para colorear.

— ¡Quiero una motocicleta!

—Quiero una pizza de peperoni con champiñones.

— ¿No deberías estar en el polo norte justo ahora, Santa?

—Quiero tres muñecas y una casa para muñecas.

—Quiero un computador, una tablet y un celular.

— ¡Quiero un hermanito, Santa!

—Quiero un casco vikingo y una espada.

— ¡Quiero un poni y una bicicleta y unos patines y un perrito! —dijo un niño de cabello castaño, aferrando sus manos llenas de lo que podía ser chocolate al abrigo de Santa.

—Esos son muchos regalos —contestó Yato Claus con un fuerte ho-ho-ho—. ¿Tienes cinco yenes para que pueda cumplir tu deseo?

— ¿Huh? —preguntó el niño con confusión, _¿desde cuándo había comenzado Santa a cobrar algo que no fueran galletas y leche?_

El flash de la cámara de los duendes de Santa los cegó por unos segundos y la fotografía impresa mostraría a un muy sonriente Yato Claus, a un niño confundido y a otro Santa enfadado y en busca de venganza.

…O sólo de recuperar su lugar.

Era época de paz y amor en el mundo, después de todo.

«««

Yato Claus no se lo imaginaba,  
de su travesura disfrutar más tiempo esperó  
y enfrentando a quien de unos policías se rodeaba  
al viejo Santa Claus se encontró.

»»»

— ¡Ladrón, impostor! —gritó el viejo Santa, asustando a niños y padres por doquier.

—Tienes un poco de comida, gordinflón —le dijo Yato Claus señalando su mejilla, cosa que hizo enfurecer aún más a Santa.

— ¡Devuelve ese traje!

— ¡No! —Lloró Yato Claus al fin— ¡Sólo déjame usarlo un poco más!

— ¡No! De este estúpido trabajo depende mi paga, no dejaré que me despidan por culpa de un lunático —contestó el hombre.

Yato Claus lo comprendió un poco, de ese traje también dependían sus ahorros, pero no se dio por vencido.

— ¡Por favor, sólo diez minutos!

El viejo Santa cerró las manos en puños, sin piedad por el extraño que rogaba frente a él.

— ¿Santa? —Preguntó una niña con ojos llorosos detrás de ellos, los Santas en su pequeña discusión se habían olvidado del resto de personas _–algunas grabando la pelea con sus celulares–_ a su alrededor.

— ¡Ahora no, niña tonta! —gritó el viejo Santa.

Y eso fue todo. De pronto y sin que Yato supiera bien como pasó, su bota estaba justo sobre la cara del viejo Santa.

Los padres se volvieron locos, los niños vitorearon a Yato Claus y los duendes casi fueron aplastados entre todo ese caos.

Los policías del centro comercial mantuvieron la calma, auxiliando a un inconsciente ex-Santa y esposando al aclamado Yato Claus.

Algo alejado de la multitud, Yukine observaba toda la acción, horrorizado.

—Sabía que no debía dejarlo solo —susurró, acercándose finalmente mientras los policías sacaban a Yato del lugar.

«««

Una llamada le ofrecen en la comisaría  
y Yato Claus marca _su_ número sin dudar  
pues sabe que sin importar la hora o el día,  
su querida Hiyori siempre lo irá a salvar.

»»»

El teléfono timbró exactamente tres veces antes de que Hiyori contestara. Ella corrió una pequeña distancia, dejando atrás envolturas de regalo y moños, para levantar su celular y deslizar el botón verde hacia la derecha.

— ¿Hola? —contestó, sin aliento.

— ¡Hiyoriiii! —cantó Yato, al otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Yato? ¿Qué pasó? Yukine y tú deberían estar llegando ya… ¡Tengo sus regalos! —sonrió la chica, esperando emoción de parte del dios y sólo recibiendo… silencio.

—Eh, Hiyori, yo… necesito tu ayuda —dijo el pelinegro con tono temeroso.

— ¿Ayuda?

—Estoy… Yukine y yo estamos en prisión y sólo tú puedes sacarnos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué _hiciste,_ Yato?

— ¡Por favor, ayúdanos! —rogó el chico.

Hiyori suspiró, tomando su abrigo y buscando sus zapatos.

— ¿Dónde están?

Se puso unas botas mientras Yato terminaba de darle la dirección, en ese instante la computadora de Hiyori soltó un característico "¡Ching!" que le mostró varias notificaciones.

—Estás… ¿estás subiendo tus _selfies_ en prisión a Twitter? —preguntó la chica, al ver su inicio lleno de imágenes del dios.

— ¡Ayúdanos! —gritó Yato antes de colgar.

«««

La pequeña Hiyori el teléfono colgó,  
confundida por lo que había escuchado  
y conforme a la salida se dirigió  
supo que la cena navideña se había arruinado.

»»»

— ¿Yukine? —lo llamó Hiyori al verlo sentado en la sala de espera justo al entrar a la estación de policía.

—Hiyori, lo siento… no pude detenerlo —se excusó el chico con pesar.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

El rubio soltó un gran suspiro, levantando su celular y mostrándole un video de YouTube titulado: "Pelea de Santas en el centro comercial".

— ¡¿Yato golpeó a Santa Claus?! —exclamó la chica cuando el video terminó.

—No sólo eso: robó un traje, usurpó el lugar de Santa, le cobró cinco yenes a varios niños y traumó a algunos otros. Muchos padres tuvieron que explicar por qué había dos Santas y no uno. Además de que todo está grabado y en internet.

— ¿Por qué lo hizo?

—No lo sé —admitió Yukine—. Estuve demasiado ocupado regañándolo de camino acá como para preguntarle.

Una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de los labios de Hiyori a pesar del gran problema al que se enfrentaban.

— ¿Y qué harán con él?

—Lo multarán. Y como es tarde ya, tendrá que pasar la noche aquí.

Hiyori suspiró, había planeado su cena navideña desde hacía un mes. Habría suficiente comida para que los tres comieran hasta llenarse y después les entregaría sus regalos de navidad.

Todo eso resguardados de la nieve y el frio y no en una prisión helada.

—Podemos ir a tu casa sin Yato —ofreció Yukine—, después de todo, esto se lo buscó él mismo.

Hiyori tuvo que pensarlo, pues la idea era tentadora… pero era navidad, y no estaba dispuesta a dejar a que Yato estuviera solo en una celda.

—No, tengo otro plan. Pero primero tengo que ir a casa.

¡Qué escándalo haría su madre! Si supiera que uno de sus amigos más preciados había armado un lio tan grande. Cuantas lecciones le daría a su hija para recordarle lo que harían de su vida las malas compañías.

Los desempleados, delincuentes y pillos.

Dejando su cuerpo dormido sobre su cama, Hiyori pensó que aún era demasiado pronto para que sus padres conocieran a Yato. Sólo faltaban unos años… quizá unos cuantos siglos más.

Antes de volver a salir por la ventana, tomó sus regalos de navidad y después emprendió su camino.

El trayecto a la comisaria fue más rápido saltando por los aires. Cuando llegó al lugar, Yukine la estaba esperando.

—Listo. Segundo paso: ¿hay algún restaurante por aquí?

«««

Hiyori y Yukine a la fría calle salieron  
en busca de comida para disfrutar,  
ya que, aunque las circunstancias no lo permitieron  
la navidad querían celebrar.

»»»

—Yato —lo llamó alguien de pronto. El dios se levantó de su cama de cemento y se encontró con Yukine y Hiyori a las afueras de su celda.

— ¿Quién los dejó entrar? —preguntó.

—Nadie tiene que dejar entrar a los espíritus, exactamente —contestó Hiyori meneando su rosada cola de gato.

—Yo estaba listo para dejarte pasar la navidad solo. Pero Hiyori insistió —gruñó Yukine.

El dios los miró, con enormes ríos de lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos, comenzó a acercarse a ellos para abrazarlos pero las barras lo detuvieron.

— ¡No! Aun no te perdonamos del todo. ¿Por qué creíste que era buena idea pelear con Santa Claus? —lo regañó Hiyori— Además, frente a todos esos niños.

— ¡Yo no quería pelear con Santa! Sólo quería usar el traje… un poco…

—Esa fue la peor idea que pudiste tener, Yato —aceptó Yukine.

— ¡Quería que todos me pidieran regalos! —Lloró el dios— Además, ese Santa se puso pesado y… se lo merecía.

Yukine suspiró profundamente, a sabiendas de que Yato no cambiaría de opinión.

—De acuerdo. La próxima navidad para evitarnos esto, ni siquiera podrás salir de casa.

— ¡Pero-!

— ¡Sin peros! Hiyori merece una navidad normal.

—Bien —prometió Yato a regañadientes.

— ¿Podemos tener nuestra cena navideña ahora? —preguntó Hiyori, tratando de cambiar el tema y disminuir la enorme tensión entre Yato y Yukine.

—Sí, pero esto es todo lo que me trajeron de cena navideña —dijo Yato, mostrándoles un plato de lo que parecía ser pavo y ensalada de apariencia nada apetecibles.

—Entonces te va a alegrar mucho que encontráramos un restaurante abierto —rió Hiyori, mostrándole unas bolsas de Burger King.

— ¡Gracias! —soltó Yato, completamente agradecido de que podía dejar atrás su platillo de prisión.

Los tres amigos hicieron una mesa improvisada con bolsas de papel. Sorprendentemente el piso de la prisión estaba muy limpio, por lo cual pudieron sentarse sobre el sin problemas.

— ¿Me trajeron corona de rey? —preguntó Yato, con esperanza.

—No la merecías —contestó Yukine, rompiéndole el corazón a su maestro.

Se repartieron las hamburguesas, las papas y los refrescos con una gran alegría navideña.

— ¡Gracias por la comida! —dijeron a coro, comenzando a disfrutar de las delicias que el primer restaurante que encontraron abierto les ofreció.

—Debo admitir que este no es el peor lugar donde hemos pasado la noche —aceptó Yukine con pesar.

—Sí —secundó Yato—. Podría acostumbrarme a ser criminal.

— ¡No me refería a eso!

Hiyori rió mientras escuchaba el intercambio entre sus amigos, segura de que nunca cambiarían.

— ¡Oh! —Recordó la chica de pronto— Tengo sus regalos de navidad.

Con una gran sonrisa, la chica sacó de su bolso dos pequeños regalos y se los entregó a cada uno.

— ¡Ábranlos! —les ordenó.

Los dos chicos obedecieron, encontrando un par de bufandas y gorros de invierno al deshacerse del papel de regalo.

— ¡Gracias, Hiyori! —agradeció Yukine, colocándose su bufanda naranja al instante.

Yato, por otra parte, había comenzado a llorar otra vez mientras sostenía su regalo.

—Muchas gracias —lloró—, no los merezco chicos-

—No lo haces —aceptó Yukine.

—Pero aun así siempre están conmigo. Gracias.

Yukine resopló como respuesta y Hiyori le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa al dios.

—Pero no me arrepiento de nada. Santa se lo merecía.

— ¡Yato! —lo regañaron Hiyori y Yukine al mismo tiempo.

«««

Y de esta forma extraña  
los tres chicos la navidad celebraron  
y en ninguna otra celebración importante  
a Yatogami sin supervisión dejaron.

»»»


End file.
